God book
God books are books held in place of a shield. A player first receives a Damaged book and needs to add 4 torn pages to make a complete god book: Holy book, Book of balance, or Unholy book. With Update on 4th of August 2010 players can also get god books of Armadyl, Bandos and Zaros (called Book of law, Book of war and Ancient book respectively). Obtaining the books In the Horror from the Deep quest, you will receive a "Rusty casket." Speak to Jossik about this chest, and he will ask you to read what the chest says. You can choose from the three Gods: Saradomin, Guthix, or Zamorak, For whichever god you choose, you will get a "Damaged book" of that god. When wielded, this book provides +5 to prayer. However, this is not the book's true potential. Torn pages that are missing from your Damaged book can be found and put back in to complete the book. You can acquire torn pages by completing Treasure Trails, or by buying them from adventurers who have gained them as a reward from Treasure Trails. Torn pages are unique to each god's book. Once you have added all four torn pages, it becomes a new book depending on which god it is for. Saradomin's Damaged book becomes a Holy book, Guthix's Damaged book becomes a Book of balance, and Zamorak's Damaged book becomes an Unholy book, Zaros' Damaged book becomes a Ancient book, Bandos' Damaged book becomes a Book of war and Armadyl's Damaged book becomes a Book of Law. Each completed book has boosted stats as well as original +5 prayer: *Holy Book: +8 to all defence stats *Book of Balance: +4 to all attack and defence stats *Unholy Book: +8 to all attack stats *Book of law: +4 to Slash, Stab, Crush and a +6 range in attack and defence with a +2 summoning defence *Book of war: +6 to Slash, Stab, Crush in attack and in defence with a +2 summoning defence *Ancient Book: +4 to Slash, Stab, Crush and a +6 magic in attack and defence with a +2 summoning defence Once you have completed your book, you may go back to Jossik and buy a different Damaged book for 5,000 coins. You can only buy a different book each day until you have all the books, so you cannot buy two books on the same day. The next day, Jossik will have found the last book that you need. (Each book has 4 pages such as: Zamorak page 1/2/3/4, Guthix page 1/2/3/4, Saradomin page 1/2/3/4; see God pages) There are some disputes on the RuneScape forums concerning the ability to remove pages from the book, as over the months the prices for certain pages have increased dramatically. Current market prices The table below uses real-time market prices. For more information, or to update outdated prices, see Grand Exchange Market Watch/Treasures. : Losing the book If a player loses their God book, they can go back to Jossik who will have found it "washed up ashore" and get it back for free, complete with pages you have obtained. Trivia *After the Elite Treasure Trails update on August 4th 2010, the duplication trick to obtain multiple godbooks no longer works. *On the first day of release, players were able to buy all 3 books from Jossik without completing each Book. There are people that report that they cannot purchase the 3 books, and can only get one at a time. It is unknown if this was a glitch or intentional by Jagex. *There is a glitch where if you die and lose Ancient, Law, or War books in PvP you can go back to where you died and pick it up, then go to Jossik and get the book back, having 2 of the same book. Category:Equipment Category:Prayer items Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Books Category:Free Retrieve Category:Trivia